Leaving
by AmyVS7
Summary: Alesha is offered a new job in a new city, but can she really leave her life and love behind? Matt/Alesha.


**Law & Order: UK fic:**

**Pairing**: Matt/Alesha

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything!

**Summary:** Alesha gets offered a new job in a new city, but can she really leave her life and love behind?

I would really like to thank **Alibrandi **for giving me the idea for this fic :D So **Alibrandi** if you're reading this then this is credited to you and i thank-you very much for this idea, i hope you like it! :D Series 3 has got off to a shaky start for the Matt/Alesha ship, hence the reason why i haven't uploaded this sooner. But **coffee_dazed **has persuaded me to do it, since the little hand holding moment in tonight's episode cheered us up :) but poor Matt, bless him, such a sad ep :( Anyway let's hope it all gets back on track, this should cheer you all up :) Enjoy!

**Leaving**

"So Ronnie, what have you got for me?" Alesha smiled, she had been summoned to the police station to get the lowdown on the new case. She sat down on a chair by Ronnie's desk to listen to what he had to say.

On doing so, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Matt chatting happily with a slender blonde woman on the other side of the room. The woman whispered something in his ear before he looked at her with a beaming smile, he reached over and kissed her cheek and gave her a tight hug. The pair of them looked so joyful, and even after withdrawing from the hug Matt kept his hand on her arm as they carried on talking cheerfully. Alesha couldn't help but feel the tinge of jealously bubbling up inside her. She tried to keep a lid on her feelings, but Ronnie was quick to notice her stares.

"Alesha...Alesha?" Ronnie waved a hand in front of her eyes to get her to look back at him.

Alesha met his gaze again and blushed "Sorry Ronnie, what did you say?"

Ronnie chuckled "You haven't been listening to a word I've been saying have you?"

Alesha blushed again, which only made Ronnie smile more, he looked back over to the other side of the room to see where Alesha had been looking and he shouted "Oi Matty, leave the girl alone, we've got work to do!"

"Sorry Ron!" Matt replied before turning back to the woman he had been talking to and he kissed her cheek again before heading their way.

"Morning Alesha" he said cheerily "So did Gov send you over?"

Alesha nodded, trying to ignore the overwhelming urge to ask Matt what had been going on between him and the woman.

After getting the lowdown on the case, Alesha was heading out of the room before she suddenly remembered something which made her turn back "Oh yeah, guys, can I ask a favour?"

"Anything love, what can we do for you?" Ronnie wondered.

"Can you guys come over to the office later this afternoon? I need to discuss something with you."

"Why can't you do that now?" Matt wondered, with a slightly bemused look on his face, but linked with a smile.

"Because James needs to be there too."

"Alright, we'll be there later" Ronnie smiled at her.

"Cheers guys, see you in a bit" and Alesha left them to it.

Matt turned to Ronnie "Wonder what that's about?"

"No idea mate" Ronnie pushed his glasses further up his nose, as he went to sit back at his desk.

"Oh yeah, have you heard Megan's news?" Matt said happily.

"Yeah it's great isn't it?" Ronnie smiled "You wait till Gov hears, she'll be ecstatic."

Matt laughed as he too returned to his work.

...

Alesha sat at her desk, anxiously deliberating about what she wanted to talk to everyone about. She was staring off into space, the pen she was holding tapping away frantically on the paper in front of her.

"Alesha, what's the matter? You've been edgy all day" James asked as he was standing in the doorway to the office, holding a cup of coffee in his hand.

"I can't tell you now" Alesha stressed, finally putting the pen down "You all need to be here."

"Why, what is..." but James was cut off as Ronnie and Matt appeared.

"Yes, you're here!" James said thankfully.

"Aw such a lovely welcome there James me old son" Ronnie said happily before turning to his partner "See Matty, why can't you take a leaf out of James's book and greet me like that of a morning?"

Matt just rolled his eyes before turning to Alesha "So, what's this thing you wanted to talk to us about?"

The four of them headed into George's, the man himself was sitting at his desk with his feet up enjoying a large whisky.

"What's going on here?" George wondered, as he sat up at his desk "Has something happened?"

"Not yet, but Alesha wants to talk to us" James said to him.

"Is Natalie not coming?" Alesha inquired to Matt and Ronnie, suddenly noticing that the third member of their team was absent.

Ronnie shook his head "Why, did she need to be here?"

Alesha shrugged "Well...not really I suppose, you can tell her later...right, the thing is guys, I've got something to tell you."

"You're not in trouble are you?" Ronnie asked "Nothing's happened?"

Matt was instantly more alert, remembering how much Alesha had suffered the last time, but Alesha was quick to suppress Ronnie's question.

"No, nothing like that...the thing is...I've...been offered a new job...in Cardiff, it's better pay and they want me to start in a couple of weeks...so what I'm saying is...I'm sorry guys, but I'm leaving London."

Every single one of them looked gobsmacked; but Matt, out of all of them, was the only one who looked like he was about to develop tears in his eyes.

"Cardiff?" James said, frowning "Alesha, this is all a bit sudden ... why didn't you tell me you were looking for a new job?"

"I wasn't, until last week when I got a letter from the CPS division over there, offering me the job...I know it's a bit of a shock guys, but ... I want you to know, I haven't taken this decision lightly, I've thought long and hard about it and I just hope you can accept it...and be happy for me."

This softened everyone's feelings, except Matt who said "Sorry, I can't do this" and legged it out of the room, almost bursting into tears right there and then.

"Matt!" Alesha cried, trying to go after him.

"No, leave him be Alesha" George said, stopping Alesha in her tracks, he came closer to her "For what it's worth, I'll be very sad to see you go, but if this is what you want then I wish you all the best" he gave her a hug.

Alesha smiled "Thanks George."

"Same goes for me" Ronnie smiled and hugged her too "Don't worry about Matty, I'll talk to him."

"Yeah...we'll miss you about the place" James smiled sadly "I just hope Cardiff knows how lucky they are to be having you."

Alesha smiled and hugged James, also.

...

Matt was sat in the car outside the CPS building; he couldn't help the tears flowing from his eyes. Alesha's news had devastated the young detective. He was in love with her, but he had not told her how he felt. He knew he should, but he couldn't. Especially now with her moving away from London. He wanted more than anything for Alesha to stay in London; he couldn't imagine not seeing her on a regular basis, it always made his day seeing her smiling face everytime they met up. But that will all be gone in a couple of weeks time. Matt couldn't bear it. He started the engine and drove off; completely forgetting that Ronnie was still inside the building.

...

Ronnie left the CPS building a while later; he instantly looked baffled as he saw that Matt's car had disappeared from its parking spot. He wandered further down the street and around the corner but the car, nor Matt, was nowhere to be found. Ronnie rung Matt's mobile but it went straight to the answer phone, so Ronnie left him a message "Matt, where are you? The car's gone! Ring me as soon as you get this."

He headed back up to George's office to find the three of them all still chatting.

"Matt's gone! He's taken the car."

"What?" said Alesha, baffled by Ronnie's announcement "Why would he go off when you're still here?"

"He's just a bit shocked that's all, probably needs a chance to clear his head" James told her "After all you two are good mates, it's going take time to sink in."

"Either that or the Gov needed him back to the station a bit sharpish" thought Ronnie "Don't worry guys, I'll get a cab. I'll see you guys."

"See ya Ron" James replied as the three of them watched Ronnie leave again.

"Poor boy" George said, referring to Matt, as he sat back at his desk and picked up his whisky glass again to take a sip.

Alesha sat down in a chair and stared at the floor, worried that her decision to leave had affected Matt more than she had anticipated.

...

The following day, Alesha headed to the police station. She could not stop thinking about how Matt had reacted to her news yesterday; she had to sort this out for her own peace of mind. Deep down she wanted Matt to stop her going, she had feelings for him, very strong feelings, and she wanted nothing more than for Matt to object about her move, and that would be all that she would need to persuade her to stay. If he didn't do that, then she knew he must not be interested and she knew she must try to move on, and the best way she could do that was to take this new job, moving far away to escape everything.

Alesha walked into the long corridor and saw Matt and Ronnie standing together, chatting, Ronnie holding some files in his arms.

"Matt, Ronnie!" she shouted, the pair of them turned to see her heading towards them.

"You alright Alesha?" Ronnie smiled "What brings you here?"

"Actually I came to see you" she looked at Matt briefly, before saying to Ronnie "Sorry Ronnie, can I just have a word with Matt a moment?"

"Yeah sure, 'll leave you to it" and Ronnie headed off, leaving Matt and Alesha alone.

"Are you alright Matt, after yesterday?"

"Yeah" Matt looked a little sheepish "Alesha, i'm sorry...I shouldn't have reacted like that" trying to sound genuinely apologetic.

"It did surprise me a little" Alesha then chuckled, hoping her next sentence would get the reaction she was hoping for "Anyone would think you didn't want me to go or something?"

Matt inwardly froze, but he put up a front and laughed too "Don't be silly, why would I think that?"

"So you're happy that I'm going?" she sounded gutted, but tried to hide it as best she could.

"Yeah...I mean no, I'll be sad to see you go, of course, but...it's what you want so, that's all that matters, your happiness comes first Alesha" he smiled.

Alesha smiled too, but inside her heart was breaking "George and James are organising a leaving party for me in two weeks on Friday, so...do you guys want to come?"

"Yeah of course, wouldn't miss it for the world" Matt said, opening his arms to give Alesha a hug.

Alesha gladly hugged Matt, both of their hearts were breaking, but they couldn't do anything about it. They were too stubborn. That was their downfall.

Alesha headed back to the CPS, whilst Matt sat at his desk.

"What's the matter with you?" Natalie asked "You look like you've fallen out of the grumpy tree and hit every branch on the way down!"

Ronnie burst into laughter, even Matt couldn't help the corners of his mouth twitching into a smile for a brief moment.

"He's sad about Alesha leaving" Ronnie informed her.

"She'll be okay Matt" Natalie said, getting up from the chair "Anyway, enough of the wallowing young man, both of you need to get back to work, i want that report on my desk by the end of the day."

"Yes, sorry Gov" Matt said, turning around in his chair to face his computer.

As Natalie left them to it Ronnie couldn't help but watch Matt for a while, as he said "Y'know it can be a terrible thing love... it gets to you ... and however hard you try to ignore it, it can't go away. You can be on the other side of the world but still feel it, because it's all up here" Ronnie tapped the side of his head "Matt, look at me."

Matt looked at his partner, his eyes swimming with sadness.

"You really like her don't you?" Ronnie said quietly, yet seriously.

Matt didn't say anything, he just nodded slowly.

"I know how you feel mate...i've been there, done it and got the t-shirt" Ronnie grabbed his chair and moved it to sit next to Matt "But you need to tell her...or you'll regret it for the rest of your life. Trust me."

Matt breathed out a shaky sigh "I dunno if I can, Ron."

Ronnie put his arm on Matt's shoulder before turning back to his computer.

...

A couple of weeks later it was Alesha's leaving party, Matt and Alesha had spent the entire party hardly saying two words to eachother. Alesha had spent the best part of the past fortnight trying to get over her feelings for Matt, and she was at last coming to terms with the idea. But she didn't want to make this day any more difficult than it already was, by having long meaningful chats with him. But by the time Alesha had said all her separate goodbyes, the two of them had no choice but to have a proper chat.

"Matt" she smiled.

"Come here" he smiled as he hugged her tightly, picking her up slightly in doing so.

"I'm going to miss you _so much_!" Alesha couldn't stop herself from saying as she hugged him tighter.

"Me too" Matt said, meaningfully back, stroking her hair ever so slightly. He put her down onto her feet "Alesha, there's something I've wanted to tell you for a while now and I just need to come out and say it."

Alesha's heart gave a jolt, hoping beyond all hope that Matt was going to tell her what she had hoped he would tell her.

"You're great at what you do...and just, if you need anything then I'm always at the end of the phone. If anyone messes with you, just let me know and I'll come over there and sort them out for you."

Alesha's heart dropped, not exactly the declaration of feelings she had wished for. But now she knew this was the end. This was goodbye.

"Cheers Matt, i'll be back at Christmas to see my family anyway so hopefully i will see you all then" Alesha hugged him again and kissed his cheek before she announced to everyone that she was leaving, last minute goodbyes were made before she was grabbing her large suitcase and put on her big rucksack, the types used for hiking. This was all that she was planning on taking to Cardiff with her, as she was making a completely fresh start. Alesha headed around the corridor, taking one glance back at all of them, and then she was gone.

Matt turned back to Ronnie, tears filling his eyes "She's really gone."

"Matt, go after her, right now, please! I can't bear to see you give up like this."

"But it's too late, she isn't interested!" Matt stressed.

"How do you know if you don't try?" George piped up, coming over to them "Come on Matt, i thought you coppers were supposed to be brave?" he said with a knowing smile.

"Go on, you can still catch her if you're quick!" Ronnie urged him, and it didn't take much more than that for Matt to run out of the room.

Natalie laughed "It's all drama here, it's like a scene from one of them rom-com films." Everyone chuckled.

...

Matt ran full pelt to the lift and once he got to the ground floor he saw Alesha had just hailed a cab outside. He ran out shouting "Alesha!"

She turned around suddenly "Matt? What are you doing?"

"I have to tell you something... I really like you, Alesha, as a lot more than just a friend...I've been meaning to say it for such a long time now and I know that if I didn't tell you now, before you leave for good, I'd regret it."

"Why are you telling me this now, why couldn't you say it two weeks ago?" Alesha stressed.

"Because I'm an idiot" Matt said desperately "A stupid thick idiot who leaves things to the last minute."

"But what about that blonde woman i saw you with in the station a few weeks ago, i thought you were going out with her?" Alesha couldn't help but ask the question.

"What blonde woman?" Matt then thought about it for a moment "Oh Megan?" he couldn't help but chuckle "Hardly, she's married. She's just found out she's expecting twins. I was just congratulating her that's all" he looked at Alesha with bemusement written all over his face "Alesha, is that what's been bugging you?"

"A little" Alesha admitted, sorrowfully.

"Well now you know the truth, has that changed your mind?" Matt sounded breathless "Do you want to be with me?"

Alesha sighed, she didn't know whether to go with her heart or her head. But she made a decision, right there on the spot, one that surprised even herself "Matt I'm sorry...it's too late...I'm moving on, I can't do this. Not anymore."

"I'm sorry" Matt said, feeling as if a knife had been stuck into his heart, but he hid his reaction so as not to end on bad terms "Good luck, yeah" he rubbed her arm gently and gazed into those dark eyes one more time, before hurrying back inside, letting the tears overcome him. Leaving Alesha standing by the cab, watching him go, the suitcase and rucksack at her feet.

...

Matt came back into the room, looking extremely dejected.

"Well?" Ronnie asked, hopeful.

"She's gone!" Matt cried "I told her everything and she still left!"

"Aww mate, I'm sorry, come here" Ronnie gave his friend a brief hug.

"I can't believe it" said Natalie, very much surprised "I was so certain she would have stayed."

"I thought so too" shrugged off Matt "I guess she didn't like me enough to stay after all."

Ronnie gave a beaming smile as he, and all the others, glanced over Matt's shoulder "Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that Matty."

Matt saw they were all looking behind him, he spun around to see Alesha standing in the doorway, her suitcase and rucksack at her feet. She was quickly developing tears in her eyes, but she was showing signs of a smile. Matt looked at her, not believing she was actually standing there. "Alesha...what are you doing?"

"I forgot something important" and with that she walked swiftly up to Matt and kissed him deeply.

Everyone cheered and some wolf whistled. Matt and Alesha deepened their kiss and wrapped their arms around eachother. As they broke apart they smiled at eachother.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Matt wondered, happily.

Alesha smiled "I couldn't leave you, Matt. You can't run away from the feelings in your heart, I was stupid to think that I could ... so yes, I'm staying put, if you'll still have me?" Matt beamed from ear to ear, giving Alesha the answer she needed with a kiss, before he hugged her tightly.

"I wish you two had sorted this out last week" George said, jokingly "Would have saved a lot of money on all this party stuff, especially the cake!"

"Fair play George, it's very good cake" piped up Ronnie as he was now tempted to get another slice.

"Sorry guys" Alesha blushed, Matt now having his arm around her waist, she turned to Matt "We've got to stop leaving important things to the last minute."

"I think we've learnt our lesson now, don't you?" Matt said sweetly.

Alesha grinned "Oh yes!" and Matt reached in and kissed her.

...

_Review and let me know your thoughts :D_

_Just wanted to let you all know that I have LiveJournal now so if you want to become friends with me then the link to it is on my profile! :D_


End file.
